Everybody's Changing
by Typhoid-love
Summary: Shayid, Flash-sideways. Soulful coal colored eyes glanced her way and in those few seconds Shannon Rutherford's entire world changed.


Soulful coal colored eyes glanced her way and in those few seconds Shannon Rutherford's entire world changed.

She was so sure that she's seen those eyes before. Maybe in a dream? But why would she be seeing them now in a police station in L.A. Nonetheless, she knew that she's seen that man before and that she loved him.

Love? That was just going way overboard. She didn't even believe that she was capable of loving someone anymore. Ever since her father died… she changed for the worse. But now she felt herself changing again… for the better? She wasn't sure.

The only reason why she was at the police station now was because someone stole her suitcase while she was leaving the airport. It seemed like fate was trying to tell her something and she didn't even believe in fate or any of that stuff. But as said before, she's changing again.

His hands were cuffed behind his back as an officer shoved him towards the back where she was guessing they would interrogate him or something. She felt like she knew the blond officer as well, but that feeling was nothing like what she felt for the criminal he was hauling into the station.

The handcuffed man's head seemed to turn in her direction slowly and their eyes met. Her heart beat faster as she imagined them walking down a beach holding hands and laughing. Was it even her imagination or did it really happen? She was getting frustrated now as she couldn't figure out whether she knew this man or not.

By the recognition in his eyes when he looked at her Shannon was convinced that he was feeling the same thing she was feeling.

She stood up swiftly and tried to get into the back room where the blond officer had brought him. She was stopped by another officer pretty quickly.

"Whoa, whoa." He said blocking her way. "You can't go back there, miss."

Shannon had the urge to slap him. How dare he try to stop her? She briefly noticed the badge attached to his shirt said 'Straume'. It meant nothing to her. She tried maneuvering herself around him. He wasn't budging.

"I said you can't go back there." He said sternly.

She sighed in aggravation. "Who was that man being brought in?" She asked despite knowing that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was.

"That's classified information. You need to go sit back down." He demanded firmly.

Shannon was not easily persuaded. "Was it Sayid?"

And suddenly she knew his name, just like that. Everything seemed to come rushing to her. Her head started to hurt.

"You know him?" The officer asked looking at her as if she had just grown a second head.

Was there supposed to be two of him? "I… I think… so."

She didn't realize she had been swaying until the officer put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned but he sounded too distant.

Shannon wanted to ask him to repeat himself but she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't feel her legs anymore either and she felt herself almost falling until the officer caught her. She thinks she hears him demanding someone to call an ambulance, but that doesn't really matter to her.

She's changing after all.

_I know that once this is all over you're just going to leave me!_

_I will never leave you! I love you, and I believe in you._

* * *

**A/N: **So this is a short little one-shot I felt like writing before the finale. I just can't believe it's over. I don't know whether to cry or... cry. Haha. This is really sad for me. I don't want it to be over. I can't wait to see how the bring Shannon into the finale though. I know she's gonna be in it. The producers confirmed it and everything. They even had an interview with Maggie Grace about it, so I'm pretty sure there's gonna be a Shannon in the finale. Lol.

So I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I apologize if there are any mis-spells. My Microsoft is still not working. I added the last quotes because those were the some of the last things Shannon and Sayid ever said to each other. Makes me cry. This is an emotional day for me. Hah.

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT _own Lost. Wish I did though.


End file.
